


Separation

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: They stand there for a little longer looking at each other, there’s so much they want to say but words evade them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a bit of angst, don't think I'm any good at it. Kurodai is love.

* * *

_“Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.” - Bruce Lee_

* * *

Going to watch Bokuto play was just an excuse. Kuroo was going there to see someone else, someone he hopes is there and if he knows him then he’ll most likely be there.

The match ends and he makes his way to the floor, he worries he’s a little overdressed in his suit, especially for a volleyball game. As he approaches the gym floor, there are people everywhere.

Kuroo passes many blurry faces, scanning the whole place for the only face he wants to see and just when someone moves from where he’s standing, he locks eyes with him. Sawamura Daichi.

It was the MSBY Black Jackals against the Schweiden Adlers, Daichi was definitely attending the match. Watching his two underclassman play against each other, he wouldn’t miss that.

Kuroo wades through the sea of people, not taking his eyes off Daichi for fear of losing him. He really wants to run to him but he resists. Finally he reaches him, he doesn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around Daichi.

“Hi" he says as he hugs Daichi a little tighter

“Hi" Daichi replies as he reciprocates the hug.

They part and Kuroo just looks at Daichi, Kuroo loved casual clothes Daichi, because casual clothes Daichi was always so warm and inviting.

“You look good.” Kuroo says

“Hah thanks” Daichi says as his cheeks turn a little pink. “So do you, I always knew you’d look good in a suit.”

Kuroo chuckles, “Thanks"

The last time Kuroo saw Daichi was the day of the Spring Nationals. Nekoma had lost against Karasuno then on the same day, Karasuno lost against Kamomedai.

Since their first practice match at the beginning of that school year, Kuroo and Daichi had struck up a friendship/rivalry.

They had exchanged numbers and messaged each other frequently. Then it escalated to ‘captain’s meetings’ whenever either of them had a free weekend. 

They would use volleyball as an excuse but they’d talk about everything but volleyball. Enjoying time together but never owning up to it. Always on the edge of something more but scared to admit it for fear of rejection. 

* * *

After Karasuno lost the match against Kamomedai, Kuroo and Daichi meet at the side of the gym before their respective teams have to depart.

The bitter sting of defeat still fresh in their minds, their sadness intensified by the inevitable parting that awaits them. They look at each other savouring these last few moments. 

“I guess we’ll have to stop our Captain’s meetings now" Daichi says with an empty chuckle as he looks at Kuroo, there’s sadness in their eyes

“Yeah, I guess so" Kuroo answers softly

They stand there for a little longer looking at each other, there’s so much they want to say but words evade them.

They are shrouded by the impending heart ache that is to follow their separation, it’s lingering in the air before it consumes them.

Daichi takes Kuroo’s hand in his as if to shake it and then rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Tell me it’ll be fine.” Daichi says softly as he squeezes his hand

Kuroo’s heart wrenches, he wants to cry his heart out. He tries to steel himself as his eyes well with tears.

“It’ll be fine" Kuroo’s voice wavers 

Daichi encases him in a hug, his body shaking from his silent sobs. Kuroo hugs back, burying his face into Daichi, trying and failing miserably at stopping his own tears. They stay like that for a while.

They depart with quiet promises of ‘I’ll see you soon'. 

* * *

Except soon never came, life got in the way, both chasing different careers in different parts of the country. They keep in touch, constant messages, occasional phone calls.

Neither stopping because stopping meant giving up. How ever small the hope was that lived in their hearts, they clung to it with everything they had. Never resigned to the fact that they were only meant to be together for that short period of time.

They talk about the game, they talk about what they’ve been up to since they last spoke. Settling into a comfortable rhythm, a rhythm that has always existed with them.

“I was going to come down to Tokyo next weekend.” Daichi says

“Oh? Do you have business there?” Kuroo asks

“Yes and no.” Daichi says

Kuroo chuckles, “What does that mean?”

“I have something I need to sort out but it was mostly to see you.” Daichi says

Kuroo’s heart leaps, “Really?” he says excitedly 

Daichi chuckles softly, “Yeah, so I’ll wait until then to tell you my news.” He smirks

Kuroo’s mouth falls open “What? No Daichi, tell me now.” He whines. “Please" he continues to whine.

“Ok fine, I’ll tell you.” Daichi chuckles, Kuroo looks at him eagerly.

“So I applied for a position in Tokyo a couple of months ago and next week is just a formality but I’ve got the job.”

Kuroo gasps in excitement. “And you were going to come and see me to say what?”

“Well seeing as we’ll both be living in the same city, I was going to ask you out for a coffee.” Daichi smiles

Kuroo wants so much to hold Daichi right now so he makes to go hug him and Daichi prepares to accept it but they become hyper aware of all the people around them.

Instead Kuroo goes to stand beside Daichi, he takes Daichi’s hand in his as he looks at Daichi with pure adoration. 

A few moments later they hear a loud, “Hey hey hey" and all of a sudden they both have an armful of Bokuto.

“Sawamura, Kuroo.” He exclaims

“Did you see me? Wasn’t I awesome?”

They break apart, Bokuto grinning, with Kuroo and Daichi smiling at him.

“Yeah, Bo you were great.” Kuroo says

“Yeah, you were pretty awesome.” Daichi follows

“How have you been, Sawamura?” Bokuto asks

“I’ve been well, thanks.” Daichi says

“That’s good.” Bokuto says. He puts his arm around Kuroo’s neck. “This guy’s missed you, he’s always talking about you.” Bokuto laughs

Kuroo chuckles nervously, “I do not.” He says as he glares at Bokuto.

Daichi squeezes his hand, Kuroo’s face softens as he looks at Daichi. He smiles warmly.

Bokuto moves so he’s stood in front of them, he’s looking down with his head bobbed to the side as he looks confused. 

They look at him and follow his line of sight, Bokuto is looking at their interlocked hands. Daichi makes to let go but Kuroo grips it tighter.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Bokuto says softly

“Yeah, Bo?” Kuroo asks apprehensive

“How come you don’t hold my hand like that?” Bokuto looks at Kuroo slightly annoyed

Kuroo bursts out laughing, Daichi chuckles.

“I love you Bo, but not like that.” Kuroo says as his laughter abates

Bokuto gasps, “What, are you saying you love Sawamura like that?” he says looking like a kicked puppy.

Kuroo looks at Daichi, Daichi turns to meet his eyes.

“I might be saying that, yes.” He says as he looks at Daichi lovingly 

Daichi squeezes his hand tighter, as if to say ‘me too'.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome. You can tell me I suck, I'll cry but at least it's some sort of feedback.


End file.
